Karma
by Nasirid
Summary: Porque ahora que James ha dejado de perseguirla es cuando ella se siente más acorralada. Quizás hasta le echa de menos, aunque no piense admitirlo en voz alta. Lily/James drabble.


_**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío._

_Hacía años que no escribía nada de esta pareja, así que pido disculpas de antemano si he metido la pata hasta las orejas. No sé de dónde ha salido la idea ni por qué, ha sido abrir el word y empezar a escribir sin pensar demasiado. _

_

* * *

_**Karma **

La biblioteca había sido en los últimos años su mejor refugio. Le gustaba el olor de los libros, entrar en un pasillo y perderse en el sinfín de posibilidades que ofrecía cada estantería. Sentarse en las mesas y terminar los ensayos en silencio, sin el alboroto habitual de la sala común. Le fascinaba que allí las horas no tuvieran minutos, que una tarde entera entre aquellas paredes no le pareciera tiempo perdido. Y ahora, sin embargo, cada vez que quería entrar o salir tenía que mirar a todos lados. Como si fuera una fugitiva.

Justo como estaba haciendo aquella tarde, con tres libros bajo el brazo. Aquel ensayo de Pociones le iba a salir más caro de lo habitual. La chica se ajustó de nuevo la correa de la mochila en el hombro derecho, respiró profundamente y echó a andar. Dio un par de pasos, cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras de sí y miró a izquierda y derecha.

Aliviada al comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto, relajó un poco la fuerza que ejercía sobre los libros y comenzó a caminar. Intentaba concentrarse en el silencio, en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, en sus propios pasos... Con tal de no pensar en quien podía aparecer por la siguiente esquina la chica prefería centrarse en lo que fuera. Incluso empezó a darle vueltas al esquema que tenía en mente para el ensayo. Tenía una semana entera para hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, esmerarse en sus notas era la mayor distracción de Lily Evans.

Bajó un par de tramos de escaleras, cruzó pasillos desiertos, corredores con algunos alumnos charlando en pequeños grupos, saludó aquí y allá pero no llegó a detenerse. Tampoco prestaba especial atención a aquellos con los que se iba cruzando. En aquel momento, aquella tarde de noviembre, lo único que la chica quería hacer era escabullirse en su habitación.

Cuando cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda pensó que estaba a salvo. Estuviera quien estuviera en la Sala Común nada le impediría subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Y por nada se refería a nadie. O más bien a un alguien específico.

Precisamente el mismo alguien a quien llevaba días enteros evitando.

- Evans, ya te vale. Llevo media hora esperando... – se quejó una voz masculina nada más verla entrar a la sala. - ¡Evans! ¡Que te estoy hablando!

El chico saltó casi literalmente de la butaca donde había estado sentado y en un par de zancadas se puso al pie de las escaleras. Lily estaba ya en lo alto. No se había girado para mirarle ni un segundo.

- No tengo tiempo para tus historias, Potter. – respondió sistemáticamente, neutral. Como queriendo que su voz sonara como siempre había sonado con él: dura, fría. Indiferente.

- Genial, porque yo tampoco tengo... – se escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse con demasiada fuerza. - ... para las tuyas. Hay que joderse. – masculló James indignado, dándose la vuelta.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose, una sarta de improperios que el resto del mundo no podía escuchar. Bufó y aún con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo a la sala común. En el sofá del centro había dos chicas de cuarto curso.

- ¿Puede alguna de vosotras subir al cuarto de las de séptimo y recordarle a Evans que hace media hora que los Premios Anuales deberían estar reunidos con McGonagall?

Hora y media después ambos salían del despacho de la jefa de su casa. James con cara de pocos amigos y Lily demasiado ocupada intentando salir corriendo como para mostrarse enfadada. Había olvidado por completo la cita con la profesora y la bronca que les había soltado por llegar cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde había sido casi más larga que la propia reunión.

Y lo peor de todo era que Potter podía haberse quitado responsabilidad echándole la culpa a ella y no lo había hecho. Para una vez que Lily Evans metía la pata y que él estaba ahí para disfrutar de ello, no hacía nada. Había aguantado la reprimenda y había pedido disculpas. Nada más.

_Dichoso Potter_, tenía que cambiar justo en ese momento.

- ¡De nada, Evans! – gritó él cuando Lily empezó a caminar a toda velocidad, dejándolo atrás.

Porque si algo tenía claro James Potter era que no iba a perseguirla ni una sola vez. Ni una más. Bastante había perdido ya el tiempo los años anteriores. Tenía que demostrar que había madurado, pero no a ella, tenía que demostrárselo a él mismo. Que podía pasarse un día entero viéndola en las clases, compartiendo tareas de Premios Anuales y no pensar en ningún momento en lo hipnotizante que era el color verde de sus ojos.

Bueno, quizás lo pensara durante algunos minutos al día. Tampoco había que exagerar y madurar de golpe.

Ella tampoco se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil. Si le criticaba podía notar que su tono de voz no era tan irónico como antes, ni sus miradas tan duras cuando hacía alguna de las suyas con los chicos. De hecho, James casi podía asegurar que en más de una ocasión había pillado a Lily Evans mirándole... como a un chico normal.

Sirius desde luego no se lo creía, seguía diciendo una y otra vez que deliraba o que soñaba despierto. Que el día que Evans le mirase como a un ser humano normal y corriente y no como a un primo hermano del calamar gigante, se acabaría el mundo. O como mínimo habría una catástrofe. Sirius era un as dando ánimos cuando quería.

Luego estaba el hecho de tener que ser Premio Anual. Él no quería el puesto, no había sido Prefecto, no había sido jamás un estudiante ejemplar. Llevaban ya dos meses de clases y seguía sin comprender cómo Dumbledore lo había elegido a él. Porque la elección de Lily no era demasiado complicada, todo el mundo sabía que ella iba a ser uno de los Premios Anuales casi desde el primer año. Era un hecho. ¿Pero él? Aún se preguntaba qué hacía allí y Dumbledore había decidido cambiar la conversación la única vez que había tenido oportunidad de sacar el tema.

**ooo**

Una semana más tarde Lily decidió dejar atrás la paranoia y no miró a ambos lados cuando salió de la biblioteca. Con el _Moste Potente Potions_ bajo el brazo y unos cuantos pergaminos en la otra mano se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo.

Era una estupidez todo aquello de correr, esquivar, buscar caminos alternativos y comportarse como una estúpida intolerante sólo porque James Potter había sido siempre un poco... revoltoso. Y problemático, inconsciente, creído... y una lista que no terminaba nunca, pero que a la mediación empezaba a cambiar de tono.

Lily ya sabía lo que eso significaba, porque además no podía negar que los años pasaban por todos igual y a él lo habían hecho madurar. Quizás también era la influencia de Remus, el hecho de que Pettigrew se hubiera centrado un poco también y todo lo de convertirse en Premio Anual. Podía ser que el peso de la responsabilidad no le hubiera venido mal.

De Sirius Black seguía pensando que era un adolescente con más edad física que mental, así que si James había madurado no iba a ser precisamente gracias a su amigo del alma.

Pero en el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo, había una parte de ella que echaba de menos al Potter descarado que la invitaba a salir en las ocasiones más inesperadas. No sabía si sentirse imbécil por pensar aquello porque con todo lo que se había quejado, con todas las excusas inverosímiles que le había puesto cada una de las veces, la sola idea de querer que volviera a pedirle salir era surrealista.

El resto de aquella tarde lo pasó en un rincón en la Sala Común intentando que sus pensamientos fueran por otros derroteros. Porque de acuerdo, le gustaba Potter, no es que acabara de descubrir la poción _Felix Felicis_, pero Lily no pensaba admitírselo a nadie a no ser que pudiera leer sus pensamientos. No tenía la menor intención de que sus labios fueran a pronunciar nada parecido. Porque pensaba que después de todo era lo que se merecía. Por todos los años que le había rechazado, por todas las sonrisas con las que le había hecho creer que aceptaría una cita para luego ser cruel, y algo mezquina también. Por todas las veces que lo había insultado, dentro y fuera de su cabeza.

Por todo eso, ahora le tocaba tragarse sus sentimientos y padecer una mínima parte de lo que él había sufrido.

Si estuviera en casa, con aquella vecina suya un poco hippie, habría dicho que era el _karma_.

Tenía que serlo, porque de otra forma no se habría abierto el hueco del retrato cuando sólo llevaba una hora allí sentada. Y mucho menos habría dejado entrar al susodicho James Potter y a su inseparable amigo del alma. Cuando Lily escuchó sus risas dejó caer la cabeza sobre uno de los libros, derrotada.

Si no hubiera escondido sus ojos de los chicos, se habría dado cuenta de cómo James la miraba de reojo, como solía hacer cuando ella no estaba pendiente. Tampoco se habría perdido a Sirius rodando los ojos mientras contemplaba a su mejor amigo. Porque conocía al otro chico como si fuera él mismo y sabía que por mucho que hubiera estado insistiendo en que Lily ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mentía más que hablaba. Podía ocultarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero James Potter no tendría jamás un secreto del que Sirius Black no estuviera al tanto. En voz alta, en susurros o en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_N/A: Los comentario son siempre bienvenidos, así que adelante, os dejo sitio para que me tiréis tomates y esas cosas :) Lo bueno es que como no ha sido demasiado largo no habréis perdido mucho tiempo leyéndolo xDD_

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no volvía a publicar en ffnet que casi se me olvida cómo hacerlo xD_


End file.
